<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CatbUwU by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927556">CatbUwU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Hybrid Brainrot [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat Hybrid Ranboo, Catboo, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew what Ranboo's other half was but Ranboo himself.</p><p>It just so happens they find out.</p><p>or,</p><p>Catboo brainrot oneshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Ranboo, Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Hybrid Brainrot [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CatbUwU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pleaseeeeeeeeeee don't expect consistent updates!</p><p>Also, I don't condone the shipping of minors (i.e. Tubbo and Ranboo)! Yes, they're married, but it's a platonic bond. Also, platonic cuddling is GOD and any suggestions of otherwise will land you in the timeout corner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had speculations of what the other half of Ranboo was. As much as he may play dumb about it, he knows he knows it. He tried to hide it, but ever once and a while there'd be a small slip up. Not to mention some physical differences. For one, enderman, or enderman hybrids, did not have tails. And though his tail didn't stay true to his other half, it was a tail nonetheless. It was like a long black string, with a tuft of black and white tuft of fluff at the end. And his white half, with the red eye was the most striking feature.</p><p>All hybrids need something special because of their other side. Tommy, being half raccoon, was one for contact. So there they (platonically) lay, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo in a pile at Ranboo's house. Every hybrid could purr, and though it didn't sound closer to more feline, it was a purr. However, Ranboo's sounded a bit more authentic. Ranboo was startled when Tommy turned to him suddenly "What's your other half?" he asked intrudingly. "I keep telling you this, I don't know" Ranboo said, a bit edge could be heard in his voice. "Come on! We all know you know, and people have their own speculations. Even I do!" Tubbo chimed in. Ranboo ran his hands through his hair, seemingly stressed form these questions. His tail flicks when his hands skim behind his ear, catching Tommy and Tubbo's attention. "Enderman don't have tails, Ranboo. Ghasts don't, so that couldn't be that half." Tommy pondered. "I can't keep doing this, I'm going outside, if you need me, come get me" and Ranboo strolled outside. Tommy and Tubbo looked at eachother and shrugged, getting up and following after.</p><p>For the next week, Tommy and Tubbo wouldn't get off his tail about his other half. "You can't be a golem hybrid because your skin doesn't harden, and greenery doesn't cover you" Tommy shouted as he tried to spin some wool into string. "A bat wouldn't make sense, because you don't have wings." Ranboo winced at Tubbo's voice, as the fish he was trying to spear swam off. "A fish would be contradictory to your enderman side" Tommy nodded to Tubbo's statement. "Neither me or Tubbo feel some sort of kinship with you, so you can't be raccoon or ram" Tommy noted as Ranboo scaled a tree. They were in the deep underbrush of a dark oak forest, the sun barely shining through the leaves. The light that managed to break past the leafy green barrier were in the shape of small dapple, dancing on the floor as the leaves flew around due to the wind. They stood at the base of a tree, counting what they had gathered so far. "I have roughly 3 stacks of logs. Tommy has 2 an-" Ranboo zoned out as a falling leaf consumed his attention. Without thinking, his eyes grew into thin slits and he pounced onto the falling leaf. The hard thud caught Tubbo and Tommy's attention. They looked over to see Ranboo on the floor. He quickly hopped up on...all fours? It looked natural to him, like his body was built to be like this. He pounced at another leaf, and another. This was practically heaven for him, fall approaching and the leaves shedding made for a perfect activity for the enderman-cat hybrid. "Ranboo?" Tubbo asks, and the black and white hybrid turned over to him. His eyes were slitted like a cat and his white side was actively trying to take over his black side. "Hey Tommy, I think I know what Ranboo's other half is" he grinned as he faced his friend. Tommy made some clicking sounds, and Ranboo bounded over to him, purring as he rubbed against his leg. Tommy cackled as he saw the inhumane gesture. "You furry bitch! You should've told us you were a cat hybrid" Tommy yelled, but in a playful way. "We should get back, we need to show Techno and Phil" Tubbo said. The three made their way back to the snow tundra, Ranboo still in what Tubbo called "Cat Mode". As they reached the cold white powder, Ranboo shivered. Had anyone noticed how his hands had slowly started deforming into paws? Tommy and Tubbo only noted when they saw he had left paw prints in the snow. They pawsed (hehehe) when they reached The houses of Techno and Phil. "I'll go get them, you stay here" Tommy instructed Tubbo. With that, Tommy ran around to the opposite side of the house. Tubbo was left with Ranboo, who was playing around with the snow. Tubbo sat on the steps of Techno's house, the now tired and bored Ranboo padding up to him. "Hey there Boo, having fun in the snow?" he asked. Tubbo's ears twitched, and looked up as white particles descended. "Looks like there's mo-" Tubbo was cut off as Ranboo's head fell into his lap, body curling up next to Tubbo's. He gave a meow of content, as Tubbo scratched him behind the ears. "Shit- how's Micheal gonna react to this?" Tubbo realized</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wellllllllll how'd y'all like it? Sorry it's a short one, but most chapters would probably be short :/</p><p>Anywaysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss see ya in two months or something</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>